gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Customs
Los Santos Customs is a GTA V business in the HD Era Los Santos.GameInformer Article Their garages serve as a replacement for the Pay 'n' Spray shops featured in previous titles. It is very similar to TransFender in San Andreas. The garage was established in 1987. Services The business serves to provide upgrades and modifications for vehicles. Modifications are available for both aesthetics and performance. However, care must be taken with performance upgrades as it is possible to modify some cars such that their power and torque are beyond a controllable amount; upgrading the vehicle's transmission is usually an effective counter to this. Los Santos Customs will also repair vehicles if required. Modifications : See main article Los Santos Customs/Product Catalogue Aesthetics These modifications do not change the performance of a vehicle, merely its visual appearance. Note that some of these modifications are not available on all vehicles. Modifications include: *Bumpers (Front and back) *Exhaust *Grille *Hood *Horn (Stock horn, truck horn, cop horn, clown horn and various musical horns) *Lights (Stock lights and Xenon lights) *Plate *Respray (Both primary and secondary colors (where applicable), including classic (gloss), matte, metallic or pearlescent* paints. Chrome plating and brushed metal finishes are also available.) *Roll cage *Roof (Carbon roofs and sunstrips) *Skirts *Spoiler *Wheels **Type (Including high end, lowrider, muscle, offroad, sport, SUV and tuner wheel types) **Color **Accessories (Custom branded and bulletproof tires, as well as white, black, blue, yellow, orange or red tire smoke) *Windows (window tints, which are light smoke, dark smoke and limo) :*Pearlescent paint requires that a metallic paint be applied first. A second color can then be selected under the Pearlescent option, adding a tint or hue to the car. Some combinations of colors work better than others, so some experimentation is recommended. For some vehicles, further unique modifications can be applied. Examples include various truck beds on some pickups, fuel tanks, frames, sidesteps, bodywork and fenders. Some Bikes have unique modification possibilities as well. Examples of these include removable fairings and assorted frames, fuel tanks, seats, rear mudguards, handlebars, mirrors and saddle bags. Additionally, the player can choose the front and rear wheel of bikes independently. Bonus modifications (these modifications available only in GTA ONLINE). These modifications include: *Loss/Theft protection (Insurance and tracker) *Explosives (Remote bomb and ignition bomb) *Crew emblems are also available, applied to the hood of the car or the door if the crew emblem is applied to an Injection. It is also possible to have Crew tire smoke. Performance These modifications are available on all vehicles and affect their performance in some fashion. Possible modifications include: *Armor (Armor upgrades ranging from 20 to 100%) *Brakes (Street, sport and race) *Engine (EMS upgrades, level 1 to 4) *Suspension (Lowered, street, sport, competition) *Transmission (Street, sport and race) *Turbo Tuning Vehicles GTA Online Los Santos Customs works in the same way in GTA Online as it does in Single Player with the added benefit of being a chop shop. Once per in-game day, players can bring stolen vehicles to be sold for parts for 10% of their retail value, although LSC won't buy any vehicle worth over $100,000. Also, despite being valued at $99,000 by Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the Benefactor Surano is considered "too hot to sell". This might reflect that Los Santos Customs takes into account not only the price of the cars parts sold, but also the rarity of those parts. Vehicles that can be sold at LSC Note that the following prices require the vehicle to be in mint condition. * Lampadati Felon GT - $9,500 * Lampadati Felon - $9,000 * Gallivanter Baller - $9,000 * Gallivanter Baller (Version II) - $9.000 * Obey Rocoto - $8,500 * Ocelot F620 - $8,000 * Ubermacht Oracle - $8,000 * Albany Cavalcade - $7,000 * Benefactor Dubsta - $7,000 * Ubermacht Zion - $6,500 * Benefactor Schafter - $6,500 * Ocelot Jackal - $6,000 * Benefactor Serrano - $6,000 * Dundreary Landstalker - $5,800 * Fathom FQ2 - $5,000 * Mammoth Patriot - $5,000 Gallery KRYST4L-GTAV.jpg|An image confirming custom license plates. LosSantosCustoms.jpeg|A Sentinel being re-sprayed at Los Santos Customs. rims.jpeg|The same Sentinel getting new wheels. Trevor LSCustoms.jpg|Trevor Philips at the Los Santos Customs. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|A Z-Type in front of LS Customs. Promotional images dubsta.jpg|Dubsta. Carbonizziare.jpg|Carbonizzare. rapidgt.jpg|Rapid GT. vigerolscustoms.jpg|Vigero. Trivia *The name Los Santos Customs is an obvious parody of West Coast Customs, a business located in Los Angeles offering similar services which was popularised in the MTV show Pimp My Ride. *If you buy Los Santos Customs, all of the upgrades will be free. They are only free for Franklin, however. *The functionality of the Los Santos Customs garage is very similar to the garage featured in another one of Rockstar's video games, Midnight Club: Los Angeles. References de:Los Santos Customs es:Los Santos Customs fr:Los Santos Customs ru:Los Santos Customs Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Features in GTA V Category:Garages Category:Places in Los Santos